Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to improve the color sense of an image and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, computers, widescreen televisions, and the like, has come a demand for the incorporation of flat panel displays in (or with) the various electronic devices. Among flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has many advantages, such as relatively low power consumption, relatively high contrast ratio, and the like. An LCD typically includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between substrates. An electric field may be applied to the liquid crystal layer to change an arrangement direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer that, in turn, changes the polarization of incident light. The liquid crystal layer may be associated with a polarizer to control penetration of the incident light at each pixel to facilitate the display of an image. The luminance of an image displayed via a conventional LCD may not be sufficiently high, and, as such, the pixels of a conventional LCD may further include a white sub-pixel region to enhance the luminance. Inclusion of the white sub-pixels, however, may cause, at least in part, the quality of the image to deteriorate. For example, the brightness of yellow included in a white background may be relatively low.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.